Shugo Chara! Wipeout!
by x-Sheeqsee112-x
Summary: Ever pictured you favorite Shugo Chara! character on t.v? Well, now you can! Watch as our Shugo Chara! characters compete in the amazing challenge game, Wipeout! Full of laughs, humor, and big balls, this is one fanfic you CAN'T miss out on!
1. Chapter 2

_**x-Sheeqsee112-x : So, here we are with another chappie!**_

_**Amu: What? It's 10:50 pm for God's sake!**_

_**x-Sheeqsee112-x : Uhh, I don't care! I've gotta update for Colleenx!**_

_**Yaya: Yaya wants to know who she is!**_

_**x-Sheeqsee112-x : She is my faithfull first reviewer! Thank you! You get a plushie of you fave character! *gives plushie***_

_**Tadagay: Can we get on with the story?**_

_**x-Sheeqsee112-x : OMG! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM! DEAL WITH HIM IKUTO!**_

_**Ikuto: K.**_

_**x-Sheeqsee112-x : Do the disclaimer Kuukai!**_

_**Kuukai: x-Sheeqsee112-x does not own anything, I mean anything, mentioned in this chapter that needs disclaiming, including Shugo Chara.**_

_**x-Sheeqsee112-x : You're never doing the disclaimer again, Kuukai!**_

_**Kuukai: *sweatdrop***_

_**Yaya: On with the story-chu! Gambare!**_

No one's POV

The Guardians were all sitting in the Royal Garden. Amu kept dozing off, Rima was sipping tea, Tadagay (_**A/N: Where'd he come from?**_) was looking at some documents, Nagihiko was staring at Rima with an amused expression, and Yaya was throwing a tantrum about how she wanted brownies with smarties and not raspberries. All was normal in the Royal Garden, or at least as normal as they can get.

"Geez, Amu-chi, wake up!

"Huh, wha-? OMG WHERE ARE WE! Oh, never mind." Amu said. "_They probably think I'm stupid now. Good going, Amu!" _She thought sarcastically.

Rima sipped her tea. "Honustly, you're such a sucker." she said, and while Amu paniked she looked at Nagihiko. He smirked, and she turned away blushing. Suddenly, Yaya remembered something.

"Yaya wants Amu-chi and Tadagay to look at this!" She showed the unofficial gay couple (_**A/N: No offense Tadamu lovers**_) a flyer announcing a Wipeout challenge. The guardians were to fly to Canada to compete for 50 grand. Amu and Tadagay looked at the flyer with amused expressions, as did Rima and Nagi. Yaya smiled.

"Yay! We're going!" she said.

"But but but we have guadian work and and-" Tadagay was cut off.

"I'm going. How about you, Rima?" Nagi said, amused.

"I'll go." she said. Expressionless. Good thing she's cute.

Yaya pumped her fist. "Uwa! Then it's settled! The guardians are going to America! I'll call Kuukai and Kairi, and Utau-chan and Ikuto-chi can come to!" She started calling them. Ikuto ws going because Amu was, and Kairi was just bored. Kuukai and Utau weren't picking up, though. She called Kuukai again.

"Moshi moshi?" He said

"Yaya want's-"

"Hold on."

All you could hear ont he other line was HAHAHA I BEAT YOU AGAIN UTAU and I LET YOU WIN KUUKAI and YEAH RIGHT untill he picked up again. Yaya told him about the challenge and Utau and Kuukai, being competitive, agreed. It was settled. The guardians were to be picked up by Utau's limo and dropped off at the airport the very next day.

"_This is going to be a loooooooooooong trip..._" Amu thought, banging her head against the table.

Amu's POV

I was all packed and ready to go. I had 2 suitcases of clothes, accesseries, and shoes. Ha, I couldn't wait to see the boys reactions! But I was still nervous because Ikuto was going. Geez, what if I acted like a complete idiot in front of him! Wait a second, why am I thinking of him? Stupid girly hormones! I heard the doorbell.

"Maybe that's Utau!" Ran, Miki, and Su said.

I ran downstaris with my suitcases (_**A/N: Wonder how she did that... XD**_) and opened the door. I ignored my Papa's calls of DON'T TALK TO THE BOYS!, my Mama''s calls of BE CAREFULL, and Ami's calls of BI BI BWIG SHWISTER! and ran out the door.

When I stepped into the limo (which was bigger than my house), I saw Rima and Nagi fighting over whether to watch basketball or comedy on tv, Tadase practicing his sparkle attack in the mirror, Kairi talking to Yaya, Kuukai munching on chips, and Utau lecturing him about how unhealthy it was to eat chips for breakfast. I took a seat beside Rima and grabbed the remote.

Suddenly, I saw Ikuto. He must have been hiding.

"Hey Amu-_koi_." He said. Stupid perverted cat instincs of his.

"Hey, Ikuto, and DON'T CALL ME THAT! Hi guys!" They looked at me.

"About time we get going." Utau said, grabbing the bag of chips from Kuukai.

We set off for our new adventure.

On the plane, Kairi's POV

The plane lifted from the ground. I was sitting next to Ace, reading a book she wouldn't let me finish because she wanted to talk about candy. Mashiro-san and Fugisaka-san were glaring at each other, and Tskyomi-san (_**A/N: I know I spelt his name wrong!**_), and The Gay King were fighting over Amu. Souma-senpai and Hoshina-san seemed to be getting along nicely, though. That's weird.

"We have now landed in Canada. Please put your seatbelts back on" The announcer said. Finally, I was getting a headache.

_**x-Sheeqsee112-x: Well, chappie 1 complete! What'cha think?**_

_**Amu: That was pretty short.**_

_**x-Sheeqsee112-x: Well, it's 10:something! What did'ya think?**_

_**Rima: Hmph, well, why did you make me blush!**_

_**x-Sheeqsee112-x: Ha ha ha ha ha! Mua ha ha ha ha!**_

_**Kuukai: *glares at screen* Canada? What happened to America?**_

_**x-Sheeqsee112-x: Well, Wipeout is coming to Canada, so I made it happen in the story too.**_

_**Ikuto: Time for some pervertedness with Amu...**_

_**x-Sheeqsee112-x: I'm NOT making the rating go up**_

_**Everyone: *sweatdrop***_

_**x-Sheeqsee112-x: Review, please! ;D**_


	2. Chapter 3

**Sheeqsee: Hey guys! Assalamualaikum!**

**Rima: Ohayo.**

**Sheeqsee: I'm so sorry I didn't update! I promised, but I got lazy and refused to do it!**

**Kuukai: Even I'm not THAT lazy!**

**Ikuto: When will the story start?**

**Sheeqsee: Never. I'm ending it and deleting my account.**

**Yaya: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Sheeqsee: I'm JOKING! GOD! But I'm so sorry! Really sorry! So sorry that-  
**

**Utau: Cut the sorry stuff and get on with the story! I wanna see Amu drown!**

**Amu: *sweatdrop*  
**

**Sheeqsee: 'Kay! Do the disclaimer Amu!**

**Amu: x-Sheeqsee112-x does not own anything, including the Shugo chara cast.**

**Sheeqsee: Good, but something's wrong...  
**

**Nagihiko: On with the story-**

**Yaya: -Chu!**

**WARNING: CHARACTERS ARE VERY OOC. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM COMMITTING SUICIDE. YOU HAVE NOW BEEN WARNED.  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Rima's POV

We landed in Canada. I'm actually exited, but I can't show it! God, what will Nagi think? That stupid cross-dresser, he'll probably smirk and then-

"Hey Rima! We're leaving! Grab you're purse and let's get outta here!" Amu shouted at me.

"Oi, coming." I said. I grabbed my purse and ran out of the plane. Canada's air seemed pretty clean, and there were a lot of people bustling around. Trees dotted the area inside the airport when we went to retrieve our suitcases, and there were various janitors walking around, sweeping the floor. I just love how all of the suitcases go round and round, round and round, round and-

What? Where's my suitcases?

"Hey, Amu," I asked. "Where are our suitcases?"

"Oh, I think-"

"There here guys! Pick 'em up!" Utau said.

We picked up our suitcases and the guys picked up theirs when they came around. After that we called a taxi and Kuukai and Nagi were hauling the suitcases into the trunk. Wait, was Nagi ever that stron- wait! No! I HATE HIM! GET OUT OF MY MIND YOU GAY... Gay... gay... THING! Kuukai was now talking to the taxi driver. Who knew he could speak English?

**"IKUTO!" **Was that Amu? It DID sound like a girl... wait, do we know a girl with blond hair, and- IT WAS TADAGAY!

**"STOP TOUCHING HER THERE!"** He yelled. Ikuto was rubbing Amu's head because she banged it on the wall in an attempt to try to read the English souvenirs. I didn't see any problem with touching someones head. But Tadagay obviously had a problem.

"What's so wrong with that?" Ikuto said. And it went on like this with Amu turning bright red throughout the whole fight. And while this was happening Utau was staring at Kuukai the whole time. Wow, we were SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO predictable.

I want to go home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Utau's POV

Wow, Kuukai knew English AND he could lift heavy thing- did Eru character change with me?

"Utau, you've never been this concerned about anyone except Ikuto." Iru said.

**"5 BARS OF LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOV- OW!"** Iru kicked Eru in the head.

"Shuddap!" She screeched.

"Oh, you guys..." I sighed. Iru was right; I _havn't _been interested in anyone other than Ikuto before Kuukai came into my life. He was just so... Kuukai. Cheesy smile, stupid pose, annoying thumbs up, childishness, competitiveness... I was just drawn in somehow. Maybe it was because he reminded me of _myself._ God, he was just so-

"Earth to Utau! Come back to Earth!" Somebody screeched in my ear. It was Kuukai. I blushed.

"Were you thinking about me?" Kuukai asked and ruffled my hair. I'm not a child for God sake!

I turned around to hide my blush. "Hmph, well, I was just thinking about the whole Wipeout thing, like what are we supposed to do there?"

He smirked. He seemed to see through my facade, and was amused. God, when will he just wipe that stupid smile off of his face!

"Um, I think we have to go through all of these... these... these _stages_ and then, um, well..." He drifted off in thought. Suddenly Yaya ran up to Kuukai and glomped him. I glared at her and she yelped and let go, just before giving him a flyer. He read it out loud.

"Ever pictured your friends, family, or YOURSELF on TV? Well, now you can! Full of laughter, humor, and big balls, Wipeout is the ultimate game show! Whack yourself in the gut with the punch wall, launch into laughter with the big balls, and splash into the water below! This is one moment in your life you CANNOT miss out!" Kuukai finished with a twinkle in his eye.

"Are you serious? We have to _torture_ ourselves for the entertainment of other people?" Utau moaned.

"That is downright cool!" Kuukai and Yaya high-fived each other. **"AWESOME!"**

"Why, God, why?" Rima moaned as Amu, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Tadagay sweat-dropped.

"Water? NO! I will NOT fall down into freezing water! I'll get hypothermia! I'll never see Amu-_koi_ again!" Ikuto looked at Amu and smirked. It was so obvious that Amu liked Ikuto because she was blushing. But I **WILL NOT** give up.

"Get a room!" I shrieked.

"Minna, the taxi is ready. We're ready to leave." Nagihiko said and smiled politely. We all boarded the taxi and Kuukai told the driver where to go. We drove off to our destination and I felt my eyes droop. We all caught up on some sleep on the way to our death... that is, the death of our dignity!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ikuto's POV

Aww, my little strawberry was resting her head on my shoulder... she smelled good...her hair was so soft. She was probably thinking about me. Heh. Just watch, Tadagay. When she falls into the water I'll be there to save her, not YOU, with your stupid floating yellow jelly thing. But I was probably going to be soaking wet, too. Why did I agree to this? WHAT PERSON IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD AGREE TO THIS! Oh, right. I _wasn't_ in the right mind. My God, this is NOT something a man would do. Especially one that was afraid of water. Oh, yeah, we're here. To our doom. Wait, it's night. Was the car ride that long?

"Hey, Ikuto man, get up!" Kuukai shook my shoulders. "We're here."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Will you stop shaking me? I'm not a rag doll. Where are the hosts?"

"There coming. They don't speak Japanese, but they understand it. I'll speak to them."

"What? How are we supposed to know what they're saying?"

"You guys already know some, from school. Just suck it up and be a man, you can understand."

I got out of the limo and looked around. Cool, Canada was pretty nice. I wonder if my old man was here, playing music. That would be a score! But that was only wishful thinking. The hosts suddenly appeared.

"Hey, I'm John Anderson!" A guy with blond hair and glasses said.

"And I'm John Henson!" A guy with slightly darker hair said.

"What? Did they just tell us their names?" I asked Kuukai.

"Yeah."

Kairi pushed up his glasses with a glint in his eye. "Of course they did. The reason for this being is that the language consists of-"

"Cut the smart stuff" I said, yawning. "Only red-head wants to hear what you're saying, plus you're giving me a head-ache" I complained, gesturing to Yaya. She squealed.

The blond guy with the glasses took a deep breath. "Okay! We will be bringing you to you're cabins and you can have a good nights rest! Tomorrow you guys will start your entry test! Be prepared. Good night-"

"And big balls!" The darker haired one replied.

"By the way, what are your names again?" The darker haired one said, folding his hands.

I gestured to each person as I said tried to say their names in English. "Um, this am, no, this _is _Nagihiko, this is Yaya, this is Rima, this is Kuukai, this is Utau, this is Tadagay, this is Kairi, this is Amu-_koi_, and I'm Ikuto," I shook their hands. They smirked at Tadagay's name, I noticed.

"We can introduce ourselves, you know!" Utau gave me a death glare.

"I'm not your koi!" Amu screamed, tomato red. The hosts just laughed and walked off with a 'good night and big balls' salute. Like, what the heck?

"I'm pretty sure they've got something up their sleeve" Rima said, narrowing her eyes in the direction they walked off in.

"Uh huh. Now let's get ready! Follow me, minna!" Yaya said energetically as she dragged her suitcase(s) down the hallway of the building we were conveniently standing in front of. Now, I was all for sharing a bed with Amu and making her blush, but _no._ We all had to share **1 CABIN TOGETHER.** What the heck is wrong with them? Do they know how I feel? Do they care about me? This is murder, I tell you! MURDER!

"C'mon, Ikuto, let's go!" Amu said, grabbing my hand. Yeah, to hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nagihiko's POV

We entered the room. I DID NOT want to share one because if someone tries to wake me up early, well... let's just say that that will be the end of the world for all of us. Leave it at that. But, being the gentleman I am (that's _right_!), I didn't complain. Ah, Rima-chan was so cute. Too bad she's in denial. I took a deep breath as I unpacked my suitcase. It's a shame that the rooms were divided into boys and girls, one big bed for each enough to fit 5 people. Wait, for the girls that meant that they could _all _fit. But, since we were bigger, only 4 people could fit. Oh God, someone would have to sleep on the floor, and it will **_NOT _**be me. Let Ikuto sleep on the floor for all I care.

"Fugisaka, are you done packing? I'm bored!" Kuukai was slouched on the bed eating a bag of chips. Seriously, where does he get this stuff?

"No, I'm not. So if you want to live, I suggest you go bug Kairi or Ikuto, or Tadagay for all I care." I said, smiling with a purple aura around me.

**"SOOOOOOOOOORRRRYYYYYYYYY!"** He ran out of the room screaming **"HEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPP!" **I smirked. I finished packing to join the boys in a debate over the bed.

"I'm sleeping on the bed!" called Ikuto.

"Me too, as I need at least 7 hours of sleep to re-charge my braincells," Kairi declared.

"Me three!" Tadagay called.

"I called it too! Too bad Fugisaka, you're sleeping on the floor." Kuukai grinned.

"If anyone, I mean _**ANYONE,**_ makes me sleep on the floor, I'm afraid you won't be able to see light again." I said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Fine, fine! I'll sleep in the floor. Done that a million times before, too, so won't be prob for me," Kuukai sighed.

"It's settled, then," Kairi said. And we all prepared for a good nights sleep before playing Wipeout.

_This will be fun..._ I thought.

**Sheeqsee: Well, it's done! *pant pant***

**Utau: Thank GOD!**

**Yaya: Why doesn't it show Yaya and friends' room?**

**Sheeqsee: *snore* *drool* *wakes up* Huh, wha-? Oh, 'cause I'm too lazy.**

**Kairi: Yes, of course.**

**Ikuto: Uh huh.**

**Kuukai: Rate-**

**Rima: and Review.  
**

**Sheeqsee: By the way, listen to this!  
.com/watch?v=0w2sdTxrX8o**

**Rima: What is it?**

**Sheeqsee: It's Yaya and Kuukai actually singing! Like ACTUALLY! Listen, it's sooooo cool!**

**Tadagay: Bye! R AND R!  
**


End file.
